


the eye of the hurricane

by huffspuffsblows



Category: Bleach
Genre: Cute Kids, Cute parents, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9583526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huffspuffsblows/pseuds/huffspuffsblows
Summary: A little moment of very rare peace and quiet in the Abarai household. Medium rare.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this comes from a true story and [also this commercial](http://www.tvcommercialspots.com/home-and-garden/ikea-tv-commercial-mom-my-toe-hurts-at-ikea-we-believe-that-everyone-should-be-able-to-afford-a-well-organized-closet-and-a-few-extra-minutes-in-the-morning-make-room-for-what-matters-with-ik/)
> 
> this is for Eva and her pork butts and assuring me that typecasting for Renji doesn't exist because he's all the types

  


this comes from a true story and [also this commercial](http://www.tvcommercialspots.com/home-and-garden/ikea-tv-commercial-mom-my-toe-hurts-at-ikea-we-believe-that-everyone-should-be-able-to-afford-a-well-organized-closet-and-a-few-extra-minutes-in-the-morning-make-room-for-what-matters-with-ik/)

The honed senses of a warrior, a swordsman, should never be trifled with. There's a certain radius you can enter before one of these fighters can sense you-- mere seconds to dodge a blade at your throat but you can never avoid the sharp hawk-like gaze--

Look, it's been a long ass day and when Rukia opens sandpaper-y, heavy eyes, its to a mirrored pair of violet eyes peering back at her. [The big reveal also makes sense seeing as if it were Renji she'd just feel him hard against her hip, breath otherwise occupied-- annnd not the time, Abarai]

It's not so much a surprise that's where that warm breath came from, brushing right over her face, particularly in her nose. Not so much as it is deep seated acceptance that she does this every week.

They never should have had that leek for dinner but you know, it happens.

"Mama, my toe hurts," Ichika declares, a dour look on her face Rukia can see even in the twilight of their bedroom. Even the way Ichika holds her coveted seaweed ambassador by one arm though that's been done since before she could talk.

Its in that moment that Renji joins the family moment with a peal of snores beside her. He's a warm, supportive weight at her back, hair tickling her nape where it's come undone from its braid.

He's goddamn useless at 6am, Rukia thinks fondly. A mom's work is never done, but a soul reaper's work starts in just about ten minutes if her internal clock is correct [it usually is].

Rukia can't and _won't_ help the soft smile felt blossoming across her face as she lifts the covers for Ichika to crawl under. Not before climbing between her papa and mama, making sure to squish her tiny foot in Renji's face first.

He honks through his nose at the assault but must be used to it because all he does is roll onto his side and flop an arm over Ichika's middle once she's settled. Rukia overlays her smaller hand over Renji's above their daughter's middle and pats that tiny tummy until big violet eyes flutter closed.

"Alright we've got ten more minutes. Then we'll get papa up for morning training."

Ichika hums and throws her arms up in the air to softly crow,

"A thousand push ups or no pork butts!"

It's alright, she'll tell her in ten minutes.


End file.
